After
by Bonzaklibo
Summary: A sequel to Tamora Pierces amazing, THE IMMORTALS series.
1. Chapter 1

The war was finally over.

Daine sighed. So many years and supplies and effort that had gone into fighting Orzone and through him chaos herself, and it was finally over.

The wildmage remembered she had exhaustedly returned to the mortal realms and into her beloved Numair's arms. He had been just as tired as she, if not more so, after his long fought with the enemy mage, Inar Hadensra. Still both mage and magelet had found enough energy to embrace and enthusiastically expressed one another's joy at finding each other relatively unharmed after a long and painful battle.

Too soon their friends had happened across them and forced them to act as they normally had. Throughout it all however, they never let go of one another's hands in case they were to be separated once again.

Finally they had gone their separate ways, Daine with Onua and Alanna, and Numair with Jon. Daine was led to the healer and bath house to take a much needed rest. Along the way making pleasant talk and explaining exactly what had happened in the divine realms without revealing anything the Gods would not want revealed.

Finally the day had past, Daine had napped in her room successfully restoring most of her energy, and it was time for a celebratory feast. A maid knocked on her door with a bundle of cloth tucked over her arm. The garment unfolded to become a rich forest green embroidered with interlocking leaves and studded with diamonds at the neckline, hem, and sleeves. Daine let out a held breath. It was the most gorgeous article of clothing she had ever seen apart from the queen's wardrobe.

The maid cleared her throat returning Daine's attention from the dress back to the maid. Daine blushed at her temporary lapse of manners and accepted the card the maid held out. On it was simply written;

"For You Efforts.

Thayet"

Daine gapped at the small card, stunned that the queen had even thought of her. The maid, watching the girl, saw that she would be in shock for some time. Knowing she had other chores that were more pressing the maid draped the garment over a chair and slinked out of the room.

It took several minutes, but eventually Daine noticed the maid's absence. She gathered the garment and held it out in front of herself admiring it before letting th soft fabric slide over her head and down her body.

The dress had a tight bodice that pushed up Daine's breasts without exposing them to the world and bell sleeves that ended at her wrists. The fabric bundled at her hips before gracefully falling to the floor leaving only the tips of her toes to peep out. Overall a relatively simple dress compared to the over done gowns of the court ladies.

Daine heard a knock on the door before it opened and Onua walked in.

"Hello Diane. Did you have a good rest?"

Daine smiled at her friend and replied, "Yes thank you. I did."

Her friend was also wearing a dress, but hers was a deep brown, like the color of a red mahogany that caused her eyes to look deep and mysterious and her short mousey brown locks to appear smooth and silky. Her dress was cut with a square neckline that ended at the rise of her bossom with a gentle puffed sleeve tied at the elbow with a delicate gold cord. This left about a foot of fabric beneath the cord, slit down the middle to allow her arms more movement. At her waist hung a gold belt under which her skirts bundled and fell skirting the floor and making it easy for her to walk.

Daine thought she looked lovely.

"Well my dear," Onua said, "That dress does indeed look lovely on you. Now turn so I may admire the full effect."

Daine turned as requested and grinned when the Hostler let out a shrill whistle.

"Hmm… Now all that's left is the hair…"

Onua paused and put her finger on her chin as she studied Daine before pulling out a chair and ordering her to sit.

Not quite knowing what to expect, Daine obliged smiling faintly to herself. She felt a tug on her scalp as Onua pulled her hair into a fist at the back of her head.

For ten minutes she sat as Onua tugged, brushed, and pinned her hair into a semblance of obedience. Finally she heard a sigh as Onua stepped back smiling happily to herself.

"There we go. I could do better, but that's all I can do with the time limit. So, what do you think?"

Onua handed her a mirror and Daine looked at her reflection hardly knowing what to think. Her curly brown locks were pulled to the back of her head in an intricate bun at the top of her neck. A few wisps of hair had been pulled free to gracefully frame her face.

Diane gasped "Onua! I never knew you could do hair!"

Onua chuckled, "Daine, when you've done even half the things I have, you learn a lot of other things you normally would not. Now let's go or we'll miss dinner!"

Onua turned to go, smirking the entire time as Dine fired question after question about what "things" she had done and learned.

Finally they reached the dining hall and Daine ceased her questions. She had been distracted by something else. Now only one thing ran through her mind as their gazes connected.

Numair.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jon had first taken Numair away, they had gone straight to Jon's study where Numair was thoroughly looked over until Jon was completely satisfied nothing serious had happened to the mage. Jon then let out a single sigh before firing question after question about Numair's battle with Hadensra. Numair dutifully recalled the battle for his king before, halfway through, Jon began to notice Numair's story becoming increasingly incoherent as Numair began to doze off. Jon then told Numair that they would continue later and banished him back to his rooms.

Once there Numair had sunk into the hot bath that had been set on the hearth before stumbling right back out and collapsing on his bed without even bothering to put on his night-shirt. His last thought was of Daine as he surrendered his consciousness to a deep sleep.

Now, six hours later, he was sitting at a stuffy table with numerous people next to him all questioning him about each and every little technicality of his magical battle.

Numair sighed internally acknowledging that this was going to be a long evening.

He opened his mouth to begin the long sordid tale when he was distracted by a presence in the entry to the dining room. Then he promptly forgot everything he had been thinking.

Daine stood framed in the doorway, a perfect symbol of radiance. She looked demure and beautiful but a sense of unruliness seeped out almost flaunting the wild magic that she just couldn't hide. As he watched, her gaze found his and she smiled, her entire face lighting up.

Numair's heart swelled.

Then Onua emerged pulling Daine away to a table all the way across the room. For ten minutes Numair and Daine pretended to converse with the people seated at their respective tables without ever truly looking away form one another. Each simply carrying out a semblance of propriety while their minds were on only each other.

Finally Jon stood up at his seat at the head of the hall and asked for everyone's attention.

"Alas my friends, the war is over! I know you are all hungry, so I will do my best to keep my speech short." Light hearted laughter came from various corners of the room. "Our enemies, Gods willing, have finally been defeated and we have come out victorious! The Carthaki, dealing with their new emperor, shall be far to busy to bother us any time soon. Those immortals that wished us hardships and pain have been banished to the divine realms and we are free at last!"

The room erupted in cheering before Jon once again called for everyone's attention.

"Yes, the war is finally over. And it is all thanks to you, my friends, that it is. If not for each and every one of you, we may not have won the war; we may still have been fighting; we may have been fighting a losing battle. Let us also not forget the brave men and women who have died fighting for our righteous cause and remember their sacrifice every time we bless ourselves for surviving. Let us remember our brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, aunts and uncles, who have joined the Black God's Realm and no longer walk among us. Let us never forget their sacrifice; let us promise to never renew the mistakes that that led us to their untimely deaths. A moment of silence and reflection, if you please, in honor of our fallen comrades."

Silence descended across the hall. A woman somewhere sniffled and silent tears rolled down stoic faces filled with memories.

Finally Jon looked back at the room, eyes glistening.

"But now my friends, is not a time of sadness, but of celebration! It is over. There is no more pain, so instead let us feel joy! May the feast begin!"

As his speech commenced pages bearing lush foods emerged from out of nowhere and placed mouth watering dishes of duck, chicken, and pork before the guests. Thick and creamy soups, fragrant steaming buns, and rich delectable wines all passed by Numair without him ever registering any of it. Throughout the feast he had eyes for only one thing. And that was;

Daine.


End file.
